Los ligues de Fred Weasley
by Jarala
Summary: Fred y George Weasley, además de ser especialistas en bromas, también lo son en el arte de la seducción. Por desgracia para Fred, su gemelo se ha enamorado, teniendo que lidiar él solo con las estratagemas de ligar. Cada día, una nueva muchacha cae en sus brazos, y aunque él es el mismo con todas, ellas son completamente diferentes.
1. La chica de las trenzas

El cielo estaba completamente despejado aquella tarde, por lo que practicar Quidditch apenas suponía un esfuerzo. El viento, a pesar de todo, soplaba fuerte mientras Fred atravesaba raudo y veloz con su escoba entre los postes de gol. El pelo, más largo de lo habitual, se le despeinaba sutilmente, provocando algún que otro suspiro entre las muchachas que miraban aquel entrenamiento. Su físico no era lo que más les gustaba de él, sino su actitud rebelde y su fama de meterse en líos. Un par de piruetas por aquí, unas bengalas del Doctor Filibbuster por allá, y ya tenía a unas cuantas en el bote. Pero él prefería a las difíciles, buscaba algún que otro reto para enamorar.

Él y su gemelo recorrían todos y cada uno de los rincones de Hogwarts en busca de alguna nueva aventura amorosa cada día, hasta hacía relativamente poco.

— ¡Georgie! —gritó su gemelo, pasando cerca de las gradas — ¡Cada día entrenas peor! ¡Eso es lo que te hace el amor!

Al pronunciar esa última palabra, varias chicas suspiraron, lo que provocó que Fred les guiñase un ojo. Y resultaba que George Weasley había abandonado a su hermano del alma en aquellas andanzas que les caracterizaban. No solo le había dejado tirado, sino que, para colmo, ¡estaba enamorado de verdad!

—Cállate, Fred, sabes que Alicia no lo sabe —repuse él, frunciendo el ceño pero sin poder evitar reírse —. Vuelve a mencionar algo de eso y te meto el bate por el…

— ¡Fred! ¡George! —exclamó Oliver, esquivando una bludger — ¡Tenéis que defender a los jugadores! Si no practicáis…

—… Perderemos el partido —continuaron los gemelos, como siempre, al unísono.

Casi todo el mundo —excepto Oliver, claro —soltó una carcajada, ya fuesen las chicas de las gradas o el resto del equipo. A pesar de ello, y mientras el pelirrojo daba un giro con su escoba para fijarse en sus admiradoras, vio que alguien no sonreía. Una muchacha tez y pelo oscuros, pechos turgentes y… bueno, a Fred no le importaba nada más. Sostenía un libro entre sus manos, mientras susurraba de vez en cuando, enfadada, cosas a Romilda Vane que no parecían importarle demasiado. No le importaría lo más mínimo hundir su cabeza entre esas grandes… trenzas, que llevaba.

Bajó de la escoba dando un pequeño traspiés que muchas considerarían adorable, aunque casi le lleva de bruces contra el suelo. Chocó la mano con su gemelo, dio una palmada en el culo a Angelina —lo que, si no lo hubiese esquivado, terminaría en una bofetada —y se dispuso a entrar en los vestuarios, aunque cambió de idea. La gente que había estado viendo el entrenamiento comenzaba a subir hacia el castillo, y Fred buscó a aquella muchacha con la mirada, aunque no la encontró.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó su gemelo, como si le leyese la mente.

—Ni idea.

— ¿No es Gryffindor?

Como respuesta a aquello, el pelirrojo alzó una ceja a su hermano y se cargó la escoba al hombro. La había visto, subiendo la colina unos pasos más adelante que su amiga, la cual parecía intensamente sumergida en una conversación con una tercera persona. No la conocía en absoluto, no sabía su casa, ni su edad, ni siquiera su nombre; lo único que tenía claro era que se la iba a ligar, y cuando Fred Weasley decía eso, eso pasaba. Sudoroso y cansado, se subió de nuevo a su escoba y voló hasta las tres chicas despacio, sin querer llamar demasiado la atención. O al menos no todavía. Se colocó unos metros detrás de ellas, volando con la escoba a apenas cuatro palmos del suelo, fijándose en como la falda de aquella muchacha se balanceaba hacia los lados con cada acelerado paso que daba. El movimiento de sus trenzas, un poco por debajo del hombro, acompañaba a su túnica, oscilando de la misma manera que todo su cuerpo.

—Un… ocho —susurró Fred.

La costumbre entre los gemelos era ponerles nota a los cuerpos de las chicas. Se hacía la media entre cara, cuerpo, culo y pecho, y, de ese resultado, si eran o no aptas para ellos. Y así era desde que Fred tenía uso de memoria, y desde que el mundo es mundo. Se elevó unos metros, pues ya era extraño que durante ese tramo no le hubiesen visto. Tenía esa gracia al andar que al pelirrojo tanto le gustaba en las chicas; el movimiento de caderas elevando un poco los lados de la falda, ayudado por el viento… Y por la varita de Fred.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —chilló la muchacha, tirando los libros al suelo y haciendo un vano intento de evitar no enseñar la ropa interior — ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Estúpido!

—Yo no estoy haciendo nada —replicó éste mientras se bajaba de la escoba, a pesar de estar apuntándola descaradamente con la varita —. Además, ¿qué es ese vocabulario? Una señorita no puede llamarle estúpido a un señorito.

— ¡Para, imbécil! ¡PARA! —exclamó una vez más, para después girarse a las dos chicas que le acompañaban — ¡Romilda, ayúdame!

Pero la muchacha lo único que se limitó a hacer fue soltar una risita tonta —al igual que la otra muchacha —, y acomodarse el alborotado pelo rizo. Fred se limitó a guiñarles y ojo, y señalar la puerta de la escuela con la cabeza. Acto seguido, y como si ambas le leyesen la mente, salieron corriendo, de nuevo entre risas, hacia el vestíbulo. La otra muchacha, aprovechando que Fred había dejado de apuntarle, salió tras ellas.

—Eh, ¡no! —exclamó él, volviendo a producir el mismo efecto mediante magia en su falta —Hasta que no me pidas disculpas por llamarme esas cosas tan feas no paro.

—Está bien —suspiró —. Discúlpame.

Cumpliendo con su palabra, Fred bajó su varita y las intimidades que aquella chica quedaron otra vez ocultas a la gente. Por suerte para ella, hacía frío, y la gran mayoría de los alumnos no estaban en los jardines, sino en sus respectivas salas comunes. Él vio cómo se alejaba a paso rápido y con la cabeza bien alta. Pero lo haría, todas lo hacían. Eran completamente incapaces de no mirar hacia atrás después de encontrarse con él. Todas y cada una de las veces en las cuales Fred molestaba a una chica, ésta se iba, pero una última vez miraba hacia él. Aquella era la señal para salir tras ella y, hasta que no lo hiciese, no se movería de su sitio. Se apoyó con chulería en su escoba, que le cuadraba a la altura de su hombro, flotando. Le encantaba adquirir esa actitud de superioridad, y a las chicas era precisamente lo que les atraía de él; por tanto, ¿para qué cambiarlo? En el fondo era encantador.

La muchacha de las trenzas parecía querer evitar a toda costa hacer esa pequeña vista atrás, a pesar de que, de vez en cuando, hacía una parada. Por fin, cuando estaba casi traspasando el umbral de la puerta, lo hizo. Muy despacio, y con elegancia, elevó su barbilla por encima del hombro derecho, arrepintiéndose al acto del movimiento al comprobar que Fred todavía la mirada. Sus trenzas hicieron el mismo movimiento que cuando caminaba por el brusco golpe de cabeza.

Aquella era la señal para salir tras ella. Se cargó la escoba al hombro y apuró el paso, sabiendo, perfectamente, que aquella era del tipo de chicas que a esas horas estarían en la biblioteca. Es decir, una empollona.

"Pero una empollona sexy, todo hay que decirlo", pensó Fred.

Atravesó el vestíbulo hasta llegar a las escaleras, para comprobar que la chica de las trenzas estaba dos pisos por encima de él. Comenzó a subirlos de dos en dos, teniendo muy claro que ella aceleraba el paso a propósito. No le gustaba tener que esforzarse tanto para conseguir a una chica, pero aquel día estaba resultando bastante aburrido, por lo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

— ¡No! ¡Señor Weasley! ¡Aquí no vas a entrar!

La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, no le tenía un especial afecto al muchacho desde que, "accidentalmente" había quemado, en primer curso, un total de treinta y ocho libros en medio de la biblioteca. Más concretamente, la advertencia que había en todos los libros se puso gracias a él y a su gemelo.

—Señora Pince… —dijo, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro —He cambiado, solo vengo a estudiar. Con esa chica, más concretamente.

La mujer siguió el dedo de Fred, que apuntaba a la muchacha a la cual seguía. El pelirrojo esperó unos segundo temiéndose una reprimenda por acoso sexual o algo por el estilo, pero, para su sorpresa, la bibliotecaria esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, si vienes acompañado de la señorita Stimpson, de acuerdo.

Guiñó un ojo con picardía, como solía hacer unas veinte veces al día, y siguió caminando. Atravesó las múltiples secciones del lugar, buscando, con la mirada, un par de trenzas a las que "atacar". Cuando apenas faltaban un par de metros para llegar a la sección de invisibilidad, la vio. Estaba de puntillas, intentando dar alcance a un pesado libro que se hallaba a un par de centímetros de donde sus manos alcanzaban, haciendo que sus gemelos se tensasen y la falda del uniforme luciese más corta. Esperó un tiempo, disfrutando de aquella escena digna de ver, hasta que decidió entrar al ataque.

—A ver, trencitas, ya te ayudo yo.

Hizo una floritura con su varita y el libro salió de la estantería hasta depositarse en delicadamente en sus manos. Pero ella ni se limitó a dirigirle la mirada, abrazando el volumen contra su pecho y dirigiéndose hacia una mesa cercana, donde se sentó y sacó de su mochila un rollo de pergamino. Intentaba hacerse la difícil, pero terminaría consiguiéndolo.

—Se dice "gracias", ¿sabías? —insinuó él, sentándose frente a la muchacha, la cual siguió en silencio — ¿No me vas a decir ni tu nombre?

Harta, depositó la pluma con fuerza en la mesa y le miró con todo el odio que pudo. Sus ojos, grises, brillaban de ira.

— ¿Tengo que decirle mi nombre a un… pervertido? —protestó.

—No soy ningún pervertido —alegó Fred, estirando una mano para colocarle un mechón de pelo que se había deslizado de su trenza a la oreja, pero ella rechazó el movimiento —. Tranquila, gatita. Sólo intento ser amable.

—Pues no lo consigues —repuso, frunciendo el ceño —. No es precisamente caballeroso levantarme la falda del uniforme en medio de los jardines de la escuela. Tal vez te hacen falta modales.

— ¿Me los enseñas tú?

Pero si aquella frase pretendía ser seductora, más bien consiguió todo lo contrario. La señorita Stimpson bufó, centrándose de nuevo en su libro de _"Invisibilidad sin daños al colon"._La miró estudiar, concentrándose en aquella redacción que, según parecía, era para transformaciones. Cualquier frase que Fred le decía era completamente ignorada. Pero la paciencia del muchacho era infinita, así que se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que ella reaccionase. Averiguar su nombre no le estaba resultando nada fácil. Sus preguntas eran ignoradas, y en el pergamino todavía no lo había puesto, probablemente por la presencia del chico ahí. De vez en cuando ella alzaba la mirada, impasible, aunque en una de aquellas múltiples veces a Fred le dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de esbozar una sonrisa. Se quitó las trenzas, cambiándolas por una coleta alta de la cual caían mechones sueltos por doquier. El pelirrojo intentó colocárselos con suavidad, pero cada vez que lo intentaba ésta le golpeaba en la mano.

—Patricia, préstame un pergamino —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Un muchacho que apenas llegaba al metro sesenta de altura estaba junto a ellos, mirándolos sucesivamente. La actitud pasotista de Fred, con las manos tras la cabeza y los pies sobre la mesa le procuró una sonrisa. La chica de las ya-no-trenzas no respondió, sino que continuaba con la vista fija en el papel.

—Patricia, ¿me oyes? —insistió el muchacho — ¿Estás sorda o qué?

De nuevo, ella dejó la pluma en la mesa de un golpe, agarró un trozo de pergamino malhumorada y se lo pegó con fiereza al chico Ravenclaw que seguía allí plantado.

—Ya tienes el maldito pergamino, ahora ¡vete!

Abrumado por su actitud, abrió con fuerza los ojos y se fue por donde había venido, desapareciendo, poco a poco, entre las múltiples estanterías. La manera en la que ahora la chica de las trenzas —es decir, Patricia Stimpson —clavaba la vista en lo que escribía ya resultaba forzada.

—Con que Patricia, ¿eh? —se burló Fred, imaginando que, entonces, obtendría respuesta alguna.

Pero, de nuevo, no estaba en lo cierto. De la fuerza con la que escribía parecía que, en cualquier momento, el pergamino se rayaría y la pluma se rompería en mil pedazos en sus manos.

— ¿Puedo llamarte Patri?

Aquello seguía sin funcionar. Tenía dos opciones: la primera, quedarse allí, intentando que le hablase obteniendo los mismos resultados; o, dos, cambiar su estrategia. Él no era de planear las cosas, por lo tanto, de su boca salió lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Dame un beso.

Patricia se levantó de golpe de la mesa, mirándolo indignada. Recogió sus cosas en menos de un segundo y agarró el tintero, vaciándolo por completo en la cara del muchacho. La respiración de ésta era agitada, aunque a juzgar por su cara parecía estar arrepentida.

— ¡Soy alérgico a la tinta! —exclamó el pelirrojo, haciendo lo mismo que su predecesora y levantándose de golpe.

Se alejó a paso rápido de ella, atravesando estanterías a toda velocidad mientras la señora Pince le gritaba algo. De lejos, escuchó la voz de la muchacha.

— ¡Espera! ¡Lo siento!

Parecía que, después de todo, no había salido tan mal. Ralentizó el paso, para que así Patricia pudiese darle alcance. Escuchó de fondo su voz, disculpándose repetidas veces y pidiéndole que la esperase, que no debía haber hecho eso.

— ¡Soy alérgico! —insistió — ¡Se me ha hinchado la cara!

El "cla, cla" de los zapatos de la Ravenclaw —según había averiguado por su corbata— se hizo más rápido, como el traqueteo de un tren. De pronto, notó una mano en su espalda. Se hizo de rogar un poco antes de girarse, alegando que no quería que le viese así, que no era su culpa. Pero ella insistía, y parecía estar a punto de llorar. No lo parecía.

—Fred, lo siento mucho —se disculpó, mientras se colocaba frente a él. Sus ojos, encharcados de lágrimas de culpabilidad, se tornaron en odio al verle — ¡No se te ha inflamado nada! ¡No eres alérgico!

El pelirrojo tomó su propia túnica y se limpió la cara con ella, mostrando una pícara sonrisa de medio lado. Ella tenía la boca abierta, estaba indignada. Después de haberlo pasado mal, de sentirse culpable, todo era mentira. Cerró la boca, mientras el pecho se le inflaba y desinflaba al compás de su respiración; incluso le temblaba levemente el labio inferior. Abrió de nuevo la boca, con la actitud de como si quisiera alegar que Fred era un idiota por mentirle, pero él se adelantó.

—Vamos, admítelo, te has pasado —la acusó —. No debiste tirarme la tinta a la cara.

— ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? —inquirió ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior como si estuviese preocupada —No me conoces.

Fred rió sarcásticamente, cosa de la cual Patricia se extrañó.

— ¿Crees que no te conozco? ¿Crees que yo hubiese hecho todo esto por cualquier chica? ¿Crees de verdad que, si fueses otra, estaría aquí contigo después de arrojarme un bote de tinta?

El pelirrojo acarició el hombro de la muchacha con suavidad y, a pesar de que hizo amago de apartarse, de dejó tocar. Fred alargó la mano hasta su pelo, mirando, cada segundo, el semblante serio y tenso de la muchacha. Le acarició el pelo, hasta llegar a la goma que sujetaba su pelo en una coleta. Tiró de ella; quitó todo lo que apresaba aquel cabello. Se acercó a ella, despacio. Permanecía quieta. Pegó los labios a su oreja y esbozó una sonrisa. Ella se estremeció.

—Pues crees mal. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado.

Patricia cerró los ojos, placentera tras aquel suave cosquilleo que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Miles de partículas bulleron dentro de ella. Continuó invidente, temiendo que si abriese los ojos aquel muchacho volviera a parecerle un estúpido. Por desgracia o suerte para ella, los abrió de pronto, inconscientemente.

Fred pegó sus labios contra los de la muchacha; su piel se puso en guardia. ¿Quién iba a pensar aquello? ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que les encontrarían allí, besándose? La lengua de Patricia investigó, sintiéndose empujada por la del pelirrojo. Él se aferró a su cintura, ella a su cuello. Sus bocas bailaron un vals, un tango; bailaron como si se conociesen desde siempre y ese fuese un hola… o un adiós. Un beso corto, dos, tres.

—Patricia… —susurró, apartándose con suavidad de ella.

Pero la muchacha volvió a aferrarse a su cuello, con ambos brazos, inconsciente de que el muchacho que la besaba la estaba llamando.

—Patricia…

— ¿Si?

—No puedo besar a una chica que me deja la cara como si me hubiese atacado un calamar.

La Ravenclaw, sin comprenderlo, vio alejarse a Fred a través del corredor del castillo. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Tardó unos segundos en comprenderlo, pero, al fin y al cabo, los de aquella casa eran inteligentes.

"No puedo creer que se lo haya creído", susurró para sus adentros.

Fred sonreía, victorioso. Había conseguido su propósito del día: conquistar a la chica de las trenzas.


	2. Sueño contigo

La veo de lejos, estirada, tratando de extraer de la alta estantería un libro de tal vez más peso que su esbelta figura. Lo aprieta contra su pecho, caminando despacio hacia la mesa, provocando que su falda baile al compás de las caderas que mueve juguetona, provocadora y pícara. Se sienta en una de las sillas de la biblioteca, mientras me mira fugazmente a los ojos invitándome, quizás, a que la acompañe. Cambia el cruce de miradas por uno de piernas, inclinándose sobre la madera y abriendo el volumen por la primera página. Me espera. Ambos lo sabemos.

—¿Sabes? Sueño contigo cada noche desde el primer día que te vi —me mira con los ojos como platos mientras me siento frente a ella, expectante ante lo que acabo de soltar—. No, no te extrañes de mis palabras, cariño. Sueño con tu cuerpo pegado al mío cada mañana, tu pelo alborotado sobre las sábanas que te arropan, suaves, cálidas. Sueño que la envidia me carcome por ser ellas quienes tocan cada rincón de tu piel, acariciándote. Me haces estremecer. Sueño con mirarte dormir en mi cama, respirando de cerca los suaves ronroneos que salen de tu boca emulando suspiros de ángel. Y entonces yo soy quien suspira. —Ella está anonadada. Su pecho se infla y desinfla emocionada, mientras me agarra una mano entre las suyas—. Y…

—¿Y qué? —pregunta curiosa, sin dejar de mirarme.

—Sueño con poder ver todos los amaneceres del mundo a tu lado y obviar todas las puestas de sol porque me estás besando. Sueño con formar una familia contigo, con hacerte el amor suave y lento, pero…

—¿Pero…? ¿Qué ocurre, Fred?

—Pero es sólo un sueño y eso es lo bueno. No es real. Así que olvídame.

Me levanto sin perderla de vista, disfrutando de cómo boquea igual que un pez y trata de poner orden a las últimas palabras que he dicho.


End file.
